


夏目友人帳短篇集

by abcxyz0214



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-19
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 夏目友人帳/妖怪連絡簿 衍生創作短篇集基本上都是全年齡向有時一點點名夏(PS 覺得台版翻譯成連絡簿真的很可愛很適合)
Relationships: Kitsune | Fox Boy & Natsume Takashi, Madara "Nyanko-sensei" & Natsume Takashi, Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. 細雨

春天總是會下點小雨的，細細的，模糊了眼前的視線。  
總是聽見班上的同學抱怨下雨的麻煩，但夏目從不討厭雨天。

現在的他依然喜歡雨天，但卻與過去有著不同的界線。  
他知道妖怪也是順應自然天氣的，下雨造成偏冷的氣溫，濛濛的霧氣，除了喜愛濕氣的妖怪以外，大家都會因為懶洋洋而感到倦怠，進而甚少出外走動。

年幼而恐懼的他曾經因為這個發現而快樂不已。  
至少在這時候，他與一般人的差距縮小許多。

但現在他已不再年幼而無助。如今的夏目已經能單純地享受著下雨的美好。

撐起出門前嬸嬸交給自己的深藍摺傘，夏目笑著與其他的同學道別，踏步濺起的水花開在他的腳旁，對於自己微濕的褲管不甚在意，轉入巷弄中的路線卻被從圍牆向下突襲的生物給攪亂了。

「貓咪老師？」夏目接住了手中的物體，頓時有些睜大了眼，語尾稍稍上揚。  
被少年稱為貓咪老師的陶瓷貓咪卻像是普通有生命的家貓一樣，在夏目的立領制服外套上蹭著自己的水氣，毫無神采的一雙油彩黑眼卻透露出倨傲的意味：「我知道人類下雨的時候都只會想趕快回家，但我是不會讓你忘記昨天答應我的煎餅的。」  
抓住貓咪老師的脖子，夏目止住對方將水花全部抹在自己身上的舉動，語氣有些無奈，卻又有些老友般的縱容：「好，我不會忘記的。帶你自己去挑口味，可以吧？」

  
在路途中悄悄低頭覷著貓咪老師滿意又不想承認的表情，夏目無聲地笑了出來。


	2. 午後

「老師？貓咪老師？」即使家中沒人，夏目還是輕聲小心地關上門，脫下鞋子走進家裡。  
「咦，不在家嗎……」走進房間放下書包與手中的塑料提袋，夏目脫下外套與襯衫，換上輕便的家居服，一時竟無所事事，只得躺在房間的榻榻米上，看著頭頂的吊燈。

對比著方才在學校暑修時的熱鬧，暑假的家裡……真的好安靜。  
空無一人的空間內更是連回音都響得穿透耳膜。

塔子嬸嬸和叔叔抽中商店街的頭獎，暑假才剛開始便一起去二度蜜月了，臨走前嬸嬸似乎有點擔心，不過夏目相信自己應該笑得非常完美。  
是該讓他們兩人好好去玩玩的，身為小孩子，怎麼樣也不能跟著當電燈泡。

夏目咀嚼著不過前幾天的記憶彷若它已經很遠很遠。  
他翻了個身。

撥弄著就在手邊的提袋。夏目發現裡面的鯛魚燒已經微涼，他嘆了口氣。  
窗外透入的陽光讓夏目有點暈眩。

貓咪老師怎麼還沒回來呢。  
夏目將鯛魚燒推到牆壁邊，然後閉上眼，決定小憩一會兒。

他是被撞擊肚子而痛醒的。  
「搞什麼？」猛然睜開眼，夏目便看見一顆圓滾滾的東西正在不停撞擊自己的腹部。「老師你怎麼了？吃錯藥嗎？」  
「好不容易讓你醒過來，你還在說什麼夢話。」抓著塑膠袋，貓咪老師上吊的黑眼有些詭異，但在早已習慣的夏目眼中當然不是問題：「我大老遠就聞到香味了，害我還不小心掉進水溝裡──怎麼著，全部都是給我的？」

「是都給你的啦，我的份已經在路上就吃掉了。」嘆氣，夏目脫下被貓咪老師身上灰塵給黑了一片的襯衫，乾脆就拿來繼續幫貓咪老師擦著身體：「你啊……貓咪不是都很愛乾淨嗎？怎麼會像你這樣沒把手腳弄乾淨就打算吃東西的。」  
「因為我根本就不是貓咪啊，要我說幾遍你才曉得。」看著夏目將衣服翻了翻面，順手擦拭了因為悶熱天氣而泌出的汗水，貓咪老師不屑地從鼻子哼了出聲。  
「是是，我知道你不是貓咪，是招財貓才對。」將髒了的上衣扔到牆角，夏目重新拿出圓領衫套上後，再次在房間中央躺下。  
「老師你慢慢吃吧，我要睡覺了。」  
在等待老師的過程中睡意已經附著在身，夏目隨意揮揮手，不一會兒便傳來微弱而平穩的吐息。

  
貓咪老師看著眼前睡得出汗的夏目，再看了看沒關上的窗戶。

他哼了哼，幻化為原本的妖獸姿態，將少年與塑膠袋都納入了懷中。

  
「把鯛魚燒溫熱了再吃吧。」  
喃喃自語了一句，貓咪老師趴下身子，也閉上了雙眼。


	3. 訪客

看著眼前這個站在車站出口，全身上下閃耀著貌似新型態妖氣（夏目如此形容）的男人，少年的嘴角有些微微抽搐。

「嗨，夏目。」渾身冒著閃光吸引眾人目光的有名演員名取周一，對眼前穿著學生服呆若木雞的夏目露出笑容。  
「名──名取先生！」趕緊衝上前一把扯過對方，夏目尷尬地趕緊拉著名取離開原本那個太過大眾的地點：「你不要站在這麼明顯的地方好不好……」  
雖然嘴上笑著說抱歉，不過看來名取一點要反省的意思也沒有：  
「不好意思，我都忘記你不喜歡太顯眼了。不過你通知我說你要過來榊市，讓我太高興了……忍不住要來車站接你。」

「……只是剛好來這裡辦事，想說順便來看看名取先生而已。」雖然夏目想起自己曾經對眼前的男人說過「希望偶爾也能見個面」之類的話，不過實際上自己跑來見對方的時候，多多少少還是會覺得尷尬和不安。  
也像是知道夏目的不好意思似的，名取只是笑了笑，一如往常般拍拍夏目的頭：「不要緊的，你願意跟我見面就讓我很高興了……對了，你家那隻貓咪呢？」  
聽見名取的疑問，夏目不小心地笑了出來，然後才迎向男人的困惑：「他最近認識了新朋友，每天都拼酒到半夜……我今天出門的時候還在宿醉呢。」

「是這樣子嗎，真的很難得你們不在一起呢。」早已跟上步伐較小的少年而不再被拖著移動，名取走在夏目身旁，帶著微笑提出了邀請：「那，如果你不介意的話，一起去吃個飯如何？」  
「……還是不了。」思索一會兒，夏目卻搖了搖頭，臉上有著一些彆扭：「名取先生太顯眼了，我不想跟你一起吃飯。」

雖然夏目知道名取的顯眼就跟自己的沒存在感同樣是屬於個人的保護色，但他就是覺得彆扭，就是覺得那些投射過來的視線讓他不自在。

「抱歉，我又忘記了，你不喜歡這種事。」名取抿抿嘴，安靜了好一陣子，才又對著夏目開口：「那，去野餐如何？我今天沒有工作，也知道一個很安靜的地方喔。」  
「唔……」夏目怔了怔，正想要拒絕的時候，旁邊一直跟隨著兩人卻始終保持沉默的柊卻突然開口了。

「我也想去。」  
「欸？」有些驚愕，夏目轉過頭去。  
「我想和你說說話，他也是一樣的。」戴著面具的臉看不出表情，柊的聲音還是一樣清冷而缺少起伏。

「啊、是這樣……是這樣嗎？」看著柊挺的筆直的走路姿態，夏目漸漸笑得連眉毛也彎起，嘴角的溫軟擴散：「好吧，那就……一起去吧。」

指著前面路邊的電話亭示意要打電話回家報備，夏目快步往前走了過去，沒有看見名取對著柊笑了笑，比出做得好的手勢。


	4. 日和

那是一個如同往常般的盛夏午後，夏目一人坐在窗邊，桌上還放著冰涼的西瓜。高掛在天的太陽很燦爛，蟬聲已經連續鳴叫了不知多久，機械重複的聲音形成睡意的薄膜裹住夏目，卻被突兀插入的人工的響聲給猛然撞破。

門鈴響了。

夏目從昏昏欲睡中驚醒，慢慢地站起身，來到樓下的玄關。嘴裡問著哪位，他拉開門，看見按鈴的訪客。

來人是位有著及肩棕髮的青年，身上穿著男性浴衣，正對著夏目笑得燦爛。

「夏目大人，好久不見。」

那有些細長的眼與勾起的嘴角伴隨話語而充滿笑意，夏目卻是一個發顫。

  
會這麼稱呼他的，只有妖怪。

  
怎麼辦，貓咪老師剛好不在……有點懊惱自己門開太早的夏目，早已扔開了方才的慵懶，戒慎地看著眼前的青年，準備一有不對勁便馬上出拳。

「夏目大人，」青年依舊帶著笑意，只是腳步更加往前一些：「你願意……收下我的名字嗎？」

「咦？」正準備好要揍靠上前的對方一拳後馬上關起門來的夏目頓時錯愕，直覺的反應就是回答：「我不要。」

「夏目大人還是不願意收下我的名字？」青年露出沮喪的表情，眼角竟然開始微微濕潤，如果是狗的樣子、肯定是垂著耳朵夾起尾巴的委屈樣吧？

實在搞不清楚對方究竟是在想什麼，就算再怎麼同情心氾濫，夏目也不可能因為對方要哭不哭的樣子就答應收下意義重大的名字，只得有些慌亂地想要安慰對方，卻又無力著手。

「唉，總之你先冷靜一下可以嗎？我想先把事情弄清楚……」  
「夏目！」

散步完正要回家吃點心的貓咪老師從遠方走近藤原家，發現情況不對勁、二話不說再次沒分青紅皂白地施展出躲避球攻擊，一顆又大又圓的白球硬生生地砸上背對著貓咪老師的青年，慘叫聲響亮得連樹上的知了都要被震落。

「貓咪老師！」幾乎也是本能反應，夏目一拳揮出，重重地打在貓咪老師頭上。  
「怎麼打我？！」無法觸摸到自己頭上的腫包，貓咪老師在地上痛得打滾，用力瞪了夏目好幾眼：「我可是在幫你！」

「我又沒被人家怎樣，你只是想湊熱鬧吧。」沒好氣地回答老師，夏目轉頭一看，卻發現方才的青年已經消失在視線內。  
因為這不可思議的景象而呆愣了下，好一會兒夏目才順著抽噎聲往下看去，發現穿著短和服的童子正坐在地上哭泣著。

「夏、夏目大人還是不收我的名字……」頭上的耳朵垂了下來，童子蓬鬆的尾巴正被當成毛巾擦眼淚中：「還、還被醜貓咪打……」

夏目啊的一聲，總算想起來者何人。

原來是當初在山上認識的小狐狸來找他了。

  
※

  
「因為、練成了新的法術……」坐在院子旁走廊，手裡抓著夏目給的西瓜，小狐狸才剛止住淚水，說話還有點斷斷續續：「所以，想來找夏目大人……」

「是這樣子啊。」露出微笑，夏目拍拍小狐狸的頭，總算知道對方為什麼會不辭路遙的來到這裡：「很厲害喔，恭喜你學會了。」

「夏目大人！」高興地喊出聲音，小狐狸知道、其實自己努力來到這裡，只是希望聽到對方一句讚美而已。

聽著小狐狸喊著自己的名字，夏目笑瞇了眼，遞出另一片西瓜的同時，攬住那又小又堅強的肩膀。

那是一個再平凡不過的盛夏午後，只是來了一位……有點不太平凡的訪客。

  
「今天謝謝夏目大人的招待。」站在門口的小狐狸，正向著替他送行的夏目道別。  
「哪裡。」摸摸那蓬鬆又柔軟的褐髮，夏目蹲下身子與對方眼神齊平：「我才是，謝謝你特地來看我。」

「夏……夏目大人！」咬了咬唇，小狐狸一個跨步上前，舉起短短的手用力環住夏目：

「我會努力變得比那隻醜醜的肥貓咪更厲害後再來找夏目大人的！」

用力瞪著貓咪老師作了個鬼臉，小狐狸轉身跑走，還一直回頭向夏目揮手。

「吼！可惡的臭狐狸！」被取笑又醜又肥的貓咪老師氣炸了，在夏目的腳邊胡亂踢鬧著：  
「果然──果然第一次見面就應該吃掉那傢伙的！夏目你那時候為什麼要阻止我？為什麼為什麼？」

「啊……」雖然手有一擺沒一擺地安撫著貓咪老師，不過夏目倒是嘴角帶笑地回答：「蓬蓬的毛好可愛、好好摸喔……」

  
「夏目！」


	5. 謊言

「老實說，我現在看不到他們──當然，柊也是。」輕輕地笑了笑，對著眼前這位總是不請自來的名演員，夏目只是一如往常地同對方坐在總是約著見面的咖啡廳，用最輕描淡寫的口氣告訴對方自己最近發生的事情。

「哼……眼睛被舔了啊。」名取蹭著下巴看著眼前依然維持著如溫水般平淡氣質的少年，有些微妙地扯起嘴角：「我也舔一舔的話，不知道會不會馬上好起來？」

「想太多了，名取先生。」忍不住笑出聲來，夏目擺擺手：「怎麼可能這樣就會好起來？」  
「當然，我只是開個玩笑。」聳聳肩膀，名取知道自己究竟在說的是真是假，但他並不打算揭露真相，只是邊攪著冰咖啡邊不留痕跡地轉移了話題：「怎麼會這麼簡單就告訴我這件事？不怕我動什麼歪腦筋？」

看著眼前即使失去了那個世界的景觀卻也依舊安然的少年，名取試著想像了那樣的情況，卻只讓他想問對方如何做到平靜、或是想讓對方同想像中的自己一樣驚慌。

「嗯……瞞著名取先生也是沒有用的吧？你可是欺騙的高手，三兩下就會被看穿吧。」掌根支頤歪頭想著，夏目回答問題時，露出了狹促的笑容：

「而且，我想試著，不要再對名取先生說謊了。」

本來想要笑著說些無所謂話語反擊對方揶揄的名取頓了頓，一時竟然啞口無言。  
這少年，說不想對他繼續說謊。

真是夠了。名取嚥下那些無關痛癢的油膩玩笑，帶著勾起的嘴角言出驚人：

「夏目，我對你的愛突然間又膨脹了一萬倍喔。」

  
「欸……？」面對突如其來的猛然告白，夏目愣了一愣，才又失笑。

  
「看吧，名取先生果然是騙人的高手。」


End file.
